Prank Calls
by FireStar104
Summary: Short prank calls from the monsters. Hey, they got nothing better to do! Well, except fight aliens.
1. Pinching

**Okay, alooot of explaining to do. Dr. C gave Susan a little heart necklace. The heart was like a smooth rock and it would change color on what she would feel. And it would also change her back to her regular size if she wanted. So, ta-da. *weak smile***

Link goes to the phone in the kitchen. He dials Dr. C's phone number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Dr. Cockroach PhD?"

"Yeah,"

"Well Doctor, we have found a way to change you back to normal!"

"Link, I know it's you."

"Uh…No! It's uh…Susan! Susan don't prank call Dr. Cockroach! I'm gonna have to pinch you for that!" he pinches Susan on the arm and put the phone down.

"Ow! Link don't pinch me!" Susan yelled with her necklace glowing red. She pinches Link on the arm. Both start pinching each other in different parts of the body.

"Ow!"

"Ow! Link stop!"

"Ow! No!"

"Link stop it! Ow!"

"Ow! Maybe I'll tickle you, huh? How about that?" Link starts tickling Susan in the tummy area.

"No! Stop it!" Susan laughed in his arms.

"Ah? How about that?" he laughed tickling her even more.

She tries to block his arms but he kept on. She laughs harder telling him to stop.

"Link stop it! I mean it! I mean it!" she reaches for a pan then hit Link on the head making him fall face first to the floor.

"Llsss ahhh! Llsss ahhh! He tries to lift himself up but fails.

"Well I told you to stop." She puts her hands on her hips with a serious face.

He looks back at her but doesn't turn his body, "I tickle you, you hit me in the head with a frying pan?"

"I told you to stop!"

"I taste blood!"

"Well there's a lot of it."

**That's all! Please reivew!**


	2. DMI

**Man, I **_**really **_**can't think today… Oh well, this will have to do… Hope you enjoy!**

Link was in his laptop, downloading music. Illegally.

"Man, this is awesome! Free music!" Link said to himself leaning closer to the computer.

Bob saw him as he walked by but he didn't say anything, instead he goes over to Dr. C's room. Dr. C was at his desk, scribbling crazy inventions.

"Hey Doc, is it okay if Link downloads music for free?" Bob asked sliding closer to him.

Dr. C glanced up at Bob, "Not really. Why, is he doing it again?" his tone sounded edgy.

"Yeah,"

Dr. C sighed annoyed and leaned back in his chair, throwing the pencil on the desk, "I keep telling him and telling him he's gonna get caught but he just won't listen!"

Bob thought up an idea with a jolt. A wide smile appeared on his face, "Hey Doc. You got a phone?"

"Yeah," Dr. C's antenna twitched in confusion.

"Let me borrow it,"

Dr. C reached for his phone in his pocket, "Okay Bob, just don't break it like you did last time," he warned giving him the phone.

"I won't, I won't," Bob rolled his eye and started to dial a number.

Link's phone next to his laptop started to vibrate. He picks it up, holding it with his shoulder while he typed, "Yeah?"

"Hello, is this the Missing Link?" Bob asked in a professional voice.

"Yeah,"

"Hello, we have traced your computer to our company the D.M.I -Downloading Music Illegally- and we have found traces of 200 copy righted music in your computer. The cops will be coming to your location in a matter of time. Goodbye." Bob hung up the phone at his last word.

"There that should do it," Bob smiled giving Dr. C the phone.

"Don't you think that's a little…Messed up?" Dr. C said worried putting away his phone.

"Nah," Bob waved his hand, "Link's a tough man he can handle it."

Dr. C saw Link walk into his room, Bob turned around to greet him but he passed by him to the Doctor.

"Hey Doc," Link said coolly caring the laptop in his side, "Have you been working on a… I don't know…like an invisible potion or a shrinking pill…" Link asked.

"No. Why do you want to know?" Dr. C said sitting up.

"I don't know just um…" Link dropped his laptop and ran over to Dr. C's desk full of chemicals and inventions, "ONE OF THESE GOTTA WORK!" he yelled desperately chugging down bottles of chemicals.

"Link no!" Dr. C shouted running to him. He tried stopping him grabbing other liquids but Link pushed him aside and continued. Link takes a death ray and points it to his chest.

"This HAS TO WORK I KNOW IT!" he shouted about to pull the trigger. Bob then stepped in and grabbed Link by the arms. He drops the gun and Dr. C stood up to catch it.

"Link, Link, LINK!" Dr. C shouted grabbing Link's attention.

"WHAT?" Link shouted back struggling with Bob.

"It was a prank! You're not going to jail! I promise! Bob was just trying to get you from downloading music!" Dr. C explained calming Link down.

"What? You mean I'm not going to jail?" Link exclaimed.

"Yes!"

"Oh. Oh thank God! Oh my God," Link breathed. Bob lets him go.

"Whew! I thought I was going to have to use that shrink ray to get away from my problem," Link laughed.

"Um Link? This is an incinerator." Dr. C said filling guilty.

"Ha-ha…Wait what?" Link looked up startled.

"Yeah…"

"OH MY GOD! BO' YOU COULD OF KILLED ME!" Link turned to Bob.

"I know," Bob muttered looking down, "But so totally worth the look on your face when you came in! Ha-ha-ha!" Bob busted out laughing.

Link heard snickering behind him, he turns seeing Dr. C holding in his laugh, "Bro, I could have gotten killed!" Link yelled.

"I know," Dr. C said, still trying to hold in his laugh, "But still worth seeing you act all cool when you came in! Ha-ha!" Dr. C laughed out loud joining Bob.

Link looked at the both of them then turned away walking out of the room, he stops at the entrance and looks back and yells, "You'll see, you'll all see! I _will_ get you back! I will have my revenge!" Link ran to his room with his laptop leaving his so called "friends" laughing till they broke into tears.

**HA! Man I felt bad for Link. I wouldn't blame him for going out like that. Don't worry, he'll get his revenge. And it will be sweet, it will be awesome and it will KILL US ALL! Please feel free to review!**


	3. Snozberries

**I did this by taking random stuff in my mind and typing it onto the computer. :)**

Link and Dr. C were standing outside of Bob's room. Link with his phone dial's a number.

"Link you're so mean," Dr. C said arrogantly, "If you think Bob's really gonna fall for this, then…" he stops to think.

"Then what?" Link smirked putting the phone up to his ear.

"Never mind just hurry up and finish this, you know Susan doesn't like it when we pull pranks on Bob."

"You know _everything_ about Susan don't you?" Link rolled his eyes smiling as Dr. C shot him a look of hostility.

In Bob's room his phone goes off. He picks it up and answers.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hello Bob's Bob shop. This is Bob, we celebrate Bob day by selling bobbers, would you like to talk to Bobbie, because we also have Robert," Link said.

Bob was silent for a moment, "What?" he asked confused.

"Is this Bob?"

"Well yeah, but…"

"Then why aren't you here?"

"Where? Was I supposed to be somewhere or what?" Bob said more confused.

"You needed to pick up some snozberryies man!" Link snickers silently with Dr. C giving in.

"What?"

"Dude, don't you know what snozberries smell like?"

"No. What, who is this?"

"Snozberries smell like snozberries! I can't believe you didn't know that, your great-grandma should be ashamed of you."

"I don't have great-"

"Hey, you've won a million dollars!" Link cheered.

"What? Oh my God!" Bob shouted happily.

"All you have to do is answer a question."

"Alright."

"What is blue-rango plus shadberry sauce cut into sugar cubes?"

There was a silence, "Huh?"

"I'm sorry, you lose. Goodbye."

"No, no wait!"

"What, what happened? Did your great-grandma come back to life?"

"What? No, I just said I don't have one!"

"Knock, knock."

"Who's there?"

"Interrupting cow."

"Interrupting cow wh-"

"MOO!" Link hangs up.

Link and Dr. C gaze at each other before burst out laughing.

Bob looks at the phone stares at his door. He opens it to find his friends laughing with their sides hurting.

"What's so funny?" Bob asked looking around.

**Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
